1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heating apparatus with safety sealing, particular to a heating apparatus, which uses fluid to conduct thermal energy and has safety sealing.
2) Description of the Prior Art
The conventional fluid type heating apparatus generally comprises a heating means with an electrothermal metal enclosed by insulating envelope and immersed into a fluid. The heat generated by the heating means is conducted through the fluid the outer case of the fluid type heating apparatus or transmitted to body directly heat exchange with the fluid. However, the fluid used for the fluid type heating apparatus is required to accumulation or circulation for specific application, the overall machine size is bulky. Moreover, the temperature distribution may be nonuniform when the fluid is not uniformly circulated. The electrothermal metal used in the heating means has high temperature about 500.degree. C., the insulating envelope made of material such as mica is liable to crack and short-circuit problem may occur.